DC: 2012-05-04 - Wish Upon a Star
Shiera actually gives Kendra a ring. The offer is a nice one too. Going out to dinner to a nice place for some wonderful Cajun food, course she picked the one place that is also a tourist trap of goofiness, so there is plenty of laughter and omgs! Shiera talks, about her work as she assists her husband and at the university, she even mentions a dig offer she was given recently in the former Wild West. She asks about Kendra's studies, what interests her about films, and more. It's mean to be relaxing, and the way Shiera treats Kendra? It's different. At one moment she may seem motherly as she inquires about Kendra's study, at another an equal as she asks what you think about the dig offer, and other times, thoughtful as if weighing something you said as very important. There is no set structure in how you seem to be classified to Shiera relationship wise. However, after delicious food and Shiera quite enjoying her wine as she mmms over a decent vintage that she encourages you to try, and would be sad to see it declined, she invites you back to her home. Carter is not there when the two of you arrive, but Shiera kicks off her high heels and moans softly as she finds the sitting room and flops onto the couch. "Drank a little too much," she bemoans, but that goofy grin reveals she doesn't regret it at all. The whole thing has been a little surreal for Kendra and early on, she came off as reluctant to say too much that was personal. Of course, to a certain extent Shiera already knows a lot about her. The restaurant rubbed her the wrong way as well at first, but once she began to relax - and enjoy a good po'boy among other things - bits and pieces began to come out. The visual side of the medium she's chosen to study is discussed, the attention to detail that's a large part of it along with having the freedom to frame and shoot something one way or another. The dig is approached with a hint of uncertainty, something about it new and foreign to her yet oddly familiar in ways. By the time they leave, Kendra's still got a bit of a guard up but she sounds more conversational and willing to just talk than she has to date, though she skipped on anything alcoholic. Legally, she'd be underage yet. Returning, she leans against a reclining chair as the other woman takes a load off and a brief sniff of amusement shows. "Yeah, I can tell." A lot of it is in that grin. "So is Carter avoiding us or what?" "Patrolling," Shiera says. "I wanted to go out though and spend time with family. I get lonely sometimes," she seems to confess. "The Justice Society has fallen apart and most everyone is off doing their own thing, and all my girlfriends are long dead." She sighs dramatically. "So, with you I get the comfort of being with family and someone I know, and yet the mystery of someone that is different than I remember so it's interesting as well." She then smiles warmly at you, "So tense though. I'm really not going to hurt you Kendra. I'd protect you with the same strength and dedication I would use to protect Carter." And yes, the Hawks are particularly protective of each other. But at least Shiera is finally talking about superheroing, she didn't touch the subject while the two of you were out. "Oh, right," Kendra answers, rubbing an elbow. She's gone without long sleeves tonight. The scars aren't hidden but they've long since faded to look the same as any other someone would have. "Sorry about all that, though. Guess that's one of the shittiest parts of coming back to life all the time. You outlive everyone." Mostly. A hand is raised briefly, a few more words following. "The family thing..it's gonna take some time to really get used to. Except for Speed, I haven't had a real family in a long time." She doesn't know what any of the existing JSA members would say if they saw her again, either. That's among the memories that are sometimes stronger than others. "And I'm not worried about you hurting me," she finishes, chin up slightly. "Oh, right," Kendra answers, rubbing an elbow. She's gone without long sleeves tonight. The scars aren't hidden but they've long since faded to look the same as any other someone would have. "Sorry about all that, though. Guess that's one of the shittiest parts of coming back to life all the time. You outlive everyone." Mostly. A hand is raised briefly, a few more words following. "The family thing..it's gonna take some time to really get used to. Except for Speed, I haven't had a real family in a long time." She doesn't know what any of the existing JSA members would say if they saw her again, either. That's among the memories that are sometimes stronger than others. "And I'm not worried about you hurting me," she finishes, chin up slightly. Shiera sticks her tongue out at your briefly as she lounges on the couch. "Not physically anyway." She got you there, right? But her smile softens any button pushing. "No promises you will get use to Carter and me," she warns. "But you are stuck with us now. I'd say sorry, if I wasn't so happy to get a new family member. Perhaps Speed will also accept us in time," meaning her and Carter. Kendra's arms cross in front, squinting at the perceived lack of maturity seen for a second or two. "All you need to remember is I'm going to need my space sometimes. I'm usually pretty clear with people when it's that time." Maybe more depending on what she's toting around with her. She /is/ a family member by blood, something she understands well enough. "I don't see why he wouldn't." A nod at that. "Just don't chase yourself into a dark hole Kendra. That's the only thing I worry about. I know your personality is very different from mine in many aspects, and forgive me if I forget at times you need your space; as I will be sure to forgive you when you yell at me for it." A soft smile comes from Shiera. "Ah!" She then easily gets up from the couch, "I have a little something for you, a keepsake of sorts." You know, there is a large antique armoir just randomly resting in the sitting room. But Shiera moves to a coffee stand and pulls open a drawer, bringing out a little ring sized box that covered in black velvet and wrapped in a tiny red bow. Image: Antique Japanese Armoir Shaking her head, Kendra stresses, "I'm not going back down the same path I did before. That part of me is gone." That's the way she sees it. She can't say there will never be a moment that will put that claim to the test. Then a sniff. "Yeah, I don't get along with anyone so well that we never have shouting matches." Or worse. Squinting when Shiera moves to her feet and approaches the armoire is glanced at, her head angles briefly to one side. "A keepsake?" she repeats, scratching at an eyebrow when the box is fetched instead. Shiera stands near the armoire, but still closer to the coffee table as she motions you forward and then holds out the tiny black velvet box. "Come and open it, it is a gift from Carter and me," she says gently. One she labored over and fought with - especially since she sucks a sewing, she caved in and conned different people to assist her with sections of it - and of course she got Carter to assist with some of the other sections. Kendra has no real inkling of what's going on. She's kept to herself since the other day and tried to just focus on exploring more of a city that seemed on the brink of destroying itself before Hath-Set was defeated and captured. "A gift?" she repeats, as if the basic concept of such a thing is unnatural for her. Could it really be? The box is accepted, turned around a couple times in her fingers, then flipped open. When the box is opened, there is an antique appearing key with a good weight to it. However, there is something unique about it if one knows how to look. Within the key are electronic components. Shiera smiles warmly, and motions toward the black antique Japanese armoire. It appears to have been slightly adapted on the outside to accept a key to the bottom of the right handle. "Go ahead and open it up." Shiera doesn't rush you, she just smiles softly and encouraging. Of course, when you see what is inside, you will wonder how she kept her calm. Because inside... It looks so simple and normal on the outside, but inside it has been reinforced by metal and you will notice metal behind the wooden doors that the key must have connected to, to unlock it. After all, what if the wood was broken?! Because what is most important is what the beautiful thing holds. Rested against the very back and crisscrossing over one another on specially designed hooks hang a pair of beautiful brown wings with the harness section hidden behind them. Resting to the bottom left of the armoire is a pair of red and yellow boots without heels, in the same design as Hawkman's. Above them, hanging from the side of the armoire at each reach is a Thanagarian mace. To the right side of the armoire there are metal shelves that when items are removed from them can be folded flat against the sides to give easy access to the wings. Upon the top shelf rests a folded red and black top and pants, and the middle shelf contains a Nth enforced brown belt, with the third shelf currently empty, but for a note. The note when picked up will read: Dear Redtail, Welcome to the Hawk family, where you can fly free. We are very proud of you. With Love, The Hawks P.S. Don't forget to reset your armory password. It is currently Redtail. Image: Redtail Uniform Kendra eyes the key, turning that over in a hand as well as she glances down at Shiera after a moment. "Hmm? Oh, right. That," she answers, the key slipped between thumb and forefinger as she approaches the armoire. Part of her already knows what's in there based on everything that's taken place, but there's still enough of a mystery to how it's being pulled off for her to show a hint of wonder. The key slips into place and is turned, the doors unlocking before she pulls both of them open at the same time. The first thing she sees is the wings, the color different from what the Hawks have been known to use. "Oh." It's a near-whisper, a hand extending to brush against the 'feathers' before the boots are given a look. A hint of a smile follows at their design, then the mace is noted as well. Kendra inspects the rest of what can be seen, noting the red and black outfit folded up, then the belt, then the note that finds its way into her hands as her eyes skim over it. "You guys must have stayed up late to get all this together so fast," she says with a little grin. "This is really awesome. I don't know what to say right now." "Why do you think I drank so much? I needed Nth metal to heal my fingers," Shiera says with soft laughter. She then steps forward to give you a warm hug as long as you accept it. "Just be happy," which you certainly appear so. "I hope I picked a good color for the wings, since you choose the Redtail codename and color seemed important to you." She fretted for hours on that and drove Carter nuts! "Yeah..yeah, it's good," Kendra answers, hands hesitant for a beat before they loosely wrap around to return the hug. The memory of the first time she was Hawkgirl is a faint and distant one, unsure of herself before diving off the cliff. She thought she'd go splat, but she flew. Things happened and she flew again the other day with borrowed gear, but now she's getting her own again. "I am happy," she assures, though she's not exactly doing backflips and cartwheels. That's just not her. "But it doesn't look complete yet," she hints with a sidelong glance. Shiera lets out a soft laugh, "Sharp eyes. The last shelf is empty for a reason," other than the note. "Your helmet is waiting pigmentation. I thought you would like to choose. Would you like the coloring to be the same as ours, your wings, or your uniform?" Of course, Shiera didn't have time to complete the thing, so this is a good thing to practice! "And guess who gets to help me dye it and complete it?" Shiera wiggles her eyebrows at you after stepping back. Sharp as a hawk's, though of course Kendra wouldn't be going as Redtail without that final piece. "Like the clothing," she answers without a moment's hesitation, then there's a little laugh as she adds, "I might be able to pitch in to get that part done," she agrees, content with the distance between them again as she reaches back into the armoire to pull out that top and leggings, holding them up. "So do I have to steal one of your spears?" "Yes, and you will have access to the armory," motioning toward the note. "So you can suppliment and exchange weapons as need be, just like Carter and I do. But these items, these are yours Kendra, and you don't need to share them. Once you decide where you will live, I will have this shipped over to you," and she means the entire unit. "I thought you should have something secure to store your things in, but wouldn't stand out of place. Carter made sure it got altered and built for you." Like Shiera is the least bit techie, seriously! "Nice," Kendra says, a hint of a smile lingering as the thoughts of the armory return. Yes, that's what the password was for. "I've been in Bludhaven lately, but maybe it's time I really looked at transferring to a more central part of the country." She really did not expect the storage setup, at all. "This would go well in a bedroom somewhere, or a workout room. But really..thanks. Something about this makes me feel whole again." The garments are returned to their shelf, a couple steps taken back again. "We should get started on that helmet." Shiera nods, "Of course. Let's get started. But I warn you, if I fall asleep on you, not my fault!" But Shiera will at least get Kendra started on the project. She then moves to lead the way barefoot to the armory. She is really happy. Though she knows Kendra wouldn't appreciate it, she sort of switches from feeling like Kendra is a sister to a daughter. Of course, she would never tell Kendra that.